unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Fortinbras De Leonda
Fortinbras De Leonda is a Quincy, and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Prior to his ascension to the Sternritter he was actually the Scribe of the Wandenreich Empire and the Quincy as a whole, and is said to have been one of the first Quincy to have been created by Yhwach. His designation is the "Q" - The Quill. Personality Fortinbras is a calm man, bordering on apathetic, he rarely raises his voice or appears agitated with others. Even when insulted and threatened he does not react or appear to be distressed or irritated. But he seems to be quite annoyed with people that go into monologues and reveal the nature of their powers to others, thinking it as pointless boasting and foolish. Although during his fight with the Tres Beastia he showed some irritation and anger towards the Shinigami, and actually went into his own monologue based on this hatred of his and towards their species. But he has a brutal streak when he fights, when he fought the Tres Beastia he killed each of the Arrancar in different ways based on their animal aspects. Killing Apacci through a hail of arrows, Mila-Rose by sicking dogs upon her, and while intending to decapitate Sun-Sun, decided to make it more poetic. Appearance Fortinbras is an elderly thin man that wears a more Victorian like white Quincy grab with frills and elaborate black trims on it. He has a grey beard that covers his neck and long grey hair that goes down to his shoulders. He has pale skin that already show wrinkles forming and bright blue eyes. History Fortinbras is an ancient Quincy, having been born around the same time as Yhwach and made into his personal scribe that would record the entire history of his rule and reign. Plot Fortinbras was ascended as a Sternritter after the First Invasion of the Soul Society, he replaced Berenice Gabrielli who was killed. Later he along with twelve other Sternritter were sent to Hueco Mundo to help hunt down the Arrancar that escaped from Silbern. He was not assigned to a team but instead would help terminate the majority of the Arrancar. Fortinbras was present when the Sternritter moved to engage the Arrancar in Tier Harribel's former lair, when the Arrancar attacked their Soldat he along with the other half of the Arrancar moved to assist. He was separated from the rest of his companions before he fought against Ayon. He swiftly defeated Ayon and then was confronted by the Tres Beastia, after a short discussion regarding himself they fought. Fortinbras defeated the Tres Beastia swiftly and mercilessly, and then departed to see about aiding in the defeat of the other Arrancar. Fortinbras appeared after Harribel defeated her three opponants and through his power he was able to free Cang-Du, Diva and Candice from their ice prisons. Afterwards he removed most of Harribel's abilities and left her to be decimated by her three original opponents. He appeared again while Orihime was trying to heal and protect Harribel, having destroyed Shun Shun Rikka and leaving her to be impaled by Cang-Du. After the Sternritter were overwhelmed by the combined might of the Arrancar, Shinigami and Death Knights Fortinbras appeared and teleported them to safety at the Jagdhauptsitz. Equipment Quill and Parchment: Fortinbras carries with him a feathered quill and parchment that he writes upon, both of them are focus points for his power that he is able to bend reality to his will. Ink Wells: Fortinbras has several ink wells on his person that he uses to write with. Powers and Abilities The Quill: His power is that of writing into reality, he is capable of creating anything he so wishes by simply writing onto a piece of parchment or any surface he sees fit. While he requires something to write with and upon his power comes from the Quill that his power is channeled through. With it he warps reality and changes it to his liking, and he can it to fight. He has shown to be able to use it to defeat monstrously powerful entities that can even harm other Sternritter, such as Ayon. With the Quill he has been able to defeat the monster effortlessly and the Tres Beastia as well. * Life Creation: Fortinbras seems to be able to create life, having created a large pack of dogs to hunt and kill Mila-Rose. And seemed to be quite effective as they were responsible for her demise. * Weapon Creation: Fortinbras can create a multitude of weapons for his battles, from arrows to axes and seems to be able to use them without the need of his hands. * Ability Removal: Fortinbras was able to remove Harribel's ability to control water and also create footholds in the air, as well as shattering her weapon. While only temporarily. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Fortinbras primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Genius-Level Intellect: Fortinbras has shown to be highly intelligent and knowledgeable on the world, having extensive history and knowledge of the worlds ancient past and that of Hollows and Shinigami. Information that even both species seem to be unaware of. As a caretaker of the History of the Quincy Race he holds all the knowledge of the Quincy, from their beginnings, the development of their philosophy's and even their techniques. He also seems to be keenly aware of many of the different aspects of the World of the Living despite having been out of contact with it for over a thousand years. Great Spiritual Power: Fortinbras' spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. While not shown to its fullest capabilities he was able to stand against the likes of Ayon and the Tres Beastia and defeat them all effortlessly. Quotes (To the Tres Beastia): "Do you know what is wrong with you people, too stupid and arrogant. You and the Shinigami have that in common, too proud of yourselves, always sprouting off your greatness and power. Even now you think you have a chance despite the fact you are outnumbered and on the verge of defeat, too proud to admit your end is coming." (To the Tres Beastia): "The Shinigami have been nothing but a burden on mankind for thousands of years, in the old days they actually were arrogant enough to make themselves out to gods to the humans. Greece, Spain, Italy, Germania, China and even the Aztecs worshiped some of them as gods at one point. Worshiping them, idolizing them and their power, all the while turning the world into a primitive hole in the ground because they loved the devotion." (To the Tres Beastia): "Do you actually think the Shinigami only came about with the Gotei, no, they were a band of warriors chosen to kill hollows, apart from that they were like wayward Knights in peacetime, going about and having their way in the World of the Living. Defiling humans, becoming centers of worship, and even murdering people they did not like. Just like those they hunted, but even you couldn't be blamed for that. You’re animals with no higher thought process than to kill and feed, but them? They enjoyed going about and messing with the world and looking like gods and that went to their heads after a while." (To the Tres Beastia): "In a way it works out for us, with those idiots sprouting off all about themselves and their abilities, it was quite easy to determine how powerful they were and how their powers worked. Even when they didn't use them often because of the new laws enforcing the Shinigami. Even without Sigismund we determined in the first nine hundred years all we needed to know about their species and how they operate. They just couldn't shut their mouths and keep things close to the chest, but what do you expect from a pack of murderers that think themselves as valiant protectors of the world?" Trivia Fortinbras De Leonda is an Original Character of M.A.DMatt6